Ce qui changea ma vie à jamais
by Minea Line
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de Séléna, une jeune lycéenne à qui il arrivera la pire chose qui soit. Bon je sais c'est nul comme résumé - - mais venait jeter un coup d'œil, vous pourrez juger par vous même
1. Introduction:Au-delà du rêve ?

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Je remercie de tout cœur Lunagarden et Incarndu91 pour m'avoir convaincu de poster cette fic et de me soutenir sans relâche. Je vous souhaite bon courage les filles pour vos propre fiction ^^_**

**_Crédits :_**_Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hors mis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Je n'obtiens aucun revenus sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de se qu'il y a autour._

**_Introduction : Au-delà du rêve ?_**

* * *

_Depuis mon plus jeune âge l'on me racontait toujours des histoires plus fantastique les unes que les autres, puis à la fin de chacune d'entre-elle on me précisait que tout n'était qu'imaginaire. Bien sur pour faire bonne figure et surtout pour ne pas les décevoir, je ne disais rien. Mais j'étais une enfant après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à y croire. Sauf que pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en ces contes d'enfant... Peut-être y voyais-je une certaine vérité... Ou bien était-ce simplement une manière pour moi de conserver une part de mon enfance, avec les croyances et les espoirs qui s'y attachaient.  
Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne serais le dire... Et même si j'avais trouvé une réponse, il me serait bien difficile de le dire à qui que ce soit au vu de mon état actuel...  
Ohhhhh... dire... qu'à cause des événements qui ce sont produit, je ne pourrais plus jamais leur parler... Pourquoi...? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait ce produire...?_

* * *

* Début Flash Back *

_**C'était en début d'après-midi, je devais partir chez mon grand-père et ma grand-mère pour la période des vacances avec ma mère. Alors qu'elle terminait les préparatifs d'avant départ je suis venu la voir pour discuter. Enfin... c'était plutôt pour lui faire part d'un de mes pressentiments...**_- Dis maman ?  
- Oui Séléna ?  
- Ben... C'est à dire que...  
- Et bien, dis moi ma chérie. Généralement lorsque tu hésites dès la première phrase, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse._**Sur le coup je ne sus quoi dire, et dans un geste nerveux je mis ma main dans les cheveux.  
**__  
_- Ah, ah. J'ai visé juste. Aller Séléna dit moi ce qui ne va pas.  
_  
__**À ce moment j'ignorais totalement ce qui aller m'arriver et pourtant...**_- Eh ben... Pour être franche avec toi maman... Je... Je ne sens pas ce voyage..._**J'étais si hésitante à cet instant-là... Quant à la mère, elle sembla surprise, voir choqué... Peut-être même les deux à la fois... En même temps c'était compréhensible...**_- Enfin ma puce ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'on prévoit d'aller chez tes grands-parents, et puis qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous arriver ?  
- Je sais mais... J'sais pas, j-j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'peux pas expliquer moi-même pourquoi... Mais je sens qu'on doit pas y aller._**Elle sembla réfléchir un court instant. En tout cas, n'avait plus cette expression de surprise, mais ne semblait par pour autant rassurée. Comme si ce que je venais de dire était une grave sentence...**_- Mmm... Je comprends... Cependant je ne peux pas annuler Séléna, ce ne serait pas très poli et puis, grand-mère a hâte de te revoir. Et rassure toi, je ferais extrêmement attention._**Après avoir fini sa phrase elle afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais au fond je sentais qu'elle se forçait et qu'elle aussi était inquiète.**_

* Fin de Flash Back *

* * *

_**Après ça, je ne me rappel que très vaguement de ce qui c'est passé. Les seules choses dont j'ai vraiment souvenir, c'est d'un horrible crissement de pneu et d'une vive douleur au cou et à la cache-thoracique... et ensuite, le noir complet...**_

- Sé-séléna...?  
_- " Hmm... "  
_  
_**J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un sommeil super lourd, qui avait duré des jours.**_

_- Séléna ?  
- " Hmm... Quoi...? "  
_- Oh mon dieu ! Séléna ?!  
_- " Quoi ?! "  
_- Huh... Oh mon dieu... Séléna ?! AHHHHHHH!_  
- " Mais enfin bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?! "_

_**Je ne comprenais plus rien, je répondais aux appels de ma mère et pourtant elle continuais encore et encore de m'appeler, mais ce qui m'inquiétait surtout, c'était le fait qu'elle pleurait de toute ses forces...**_

- Sé-lé-na...! NONNNN...! SÉLÉNAAAA!_  
- " Maman ?! Qu'est-ce qui a ?! Je suis là ...! Alors... alors pourquoi tu cris mon nom comme si j'étai- "_

_**Je venais de comprendre et pourtant... je ne voulais pas y croire... Mais les pleures et les hurlements désespéré de ma mère me disaient que j'avais tort. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.**_

_- " Maman ! Maman ! Je suis là ! Je t'en prie RÉPONDS-MOI !"  
_- Séléna... Huh... JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIII !  
_- " MAMANNN ...! "  
_- " À quoi bon t'époumoner, puisqu'elle t'entends pas ? "

* * *

_**J'ouvris les yeux et me leva en sursaut. Sur le moment je tournis la tête dans tout les sens afin de trouver ma mère du regard ou ne serait-ce qu'un indice me permettant de la trouver, mais il n'y avait rien... Rien mis à part un épais nuage de poussière verte, qui semblait s'étendre vers l'infini.**_

- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée.

_À suivre._

* * *

_La suite très prochainement en espérant que cela vous a plus ^^ En sachant que ceci n'est que le prologue ;)_


	2. Ch1:Cauchemar ou triste vérité?

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Je remercie de tout cœur Lunagarden et Incarndu91 pour m'avoir convaincu de poster cette fic et de me soutenir sans relâche. Et je souhaite aussi remercier Melior, dont je suis une grande fan n_n, pour suivre ma fiction. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir les filles ^^_**

**_Crédits :_**_Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hors mis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Je n'obtiens aucun revenus sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de se qu'il y a autour._

**_Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar ou triste vérité…?_**

- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé.

**_Je me retournais en direction de l'individu qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était un homme à la carrure impressionnante. À vrai dire j'avais peur de cette personne, non pas pour le fait qu'il pourrait me tuer, puisque je suis probablement déjà morte… mais par rapport au fait que son visage m'est familier…_**

- Huh… Dites, monsieur… J-j'aurais voulu savoir s-

- Je m'appelle Sephiroth et, non, on ne c'est jamais vu.

**_Je fus assaillie par une grande gêne, ainsi donc je fis connaissance avec Sephiroth, ancien général du SOLDAT. Une unité d'élite crée par ce que l'on pourrait apparenter à une multinationale du nom de la Shinra. Pendant ce qui fut pour moi une éternité, il m'expliqua dans les grandes lignes où j'étais, d'où il venait, ce qu'il a fait pour être dans ce lieu et le pourquoi j'étais ici._**

- Mais dites-moi, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Et bien, sans que vous me le disiez j'avais déjà compris que j'étais ici parce que j'étais morte… Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il me semble que vous ne viviez pas dans mon monde et pourtant vous êtes ici avec moi, enfin, c'est plutôt le fait que je sois dans la Rivière de la Vie avec vous que je ne comprends pas. Normalement j'aurais dû aller… j'sais pas moi, sois au Purgatoire ou une bêtise du genre. Ou tout simplement m'éteindre, non ?

- Dans la logique des choses oui. Seulement, tu es particulière à ceux que tu as connus, tu as dû le remarquer.

La seule chose que je pu faire, fut un hochement de tête.

- Tu ne sembles pas convaincu.

- Ben… disons que j'me suis toujours trouvée bizarre, alors voilà… Mais… ce qui m'intrigue c'est en quoi je suis différente de ceux de mon monde ?

- Tu le seras en temps et en heure. As-tu d'autres questions ?

**_Je me grattai le derrière de la tête en même temps que je réfléchissais sur la manière d'aborder la question qui me hantait._**

- J-j'en ai bien une… mais je sais pas si vous pouvez y répondre…

- Cela concerne ta mère j'imagine.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours deviner mes pensées ? Je n'eu aucunement besoin de lui répondre et poursuivi.

- Sache que ta mère est en vie.

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, tant j'étais heureuse de la savoir vivante.

- Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vie, petite.

- Huh ?

- Certes, ta mère est toujours en vie. Mais plutôt que t'expliquer, je vais te montrer pour que tu comprennes.

**_Sans plus d'explication, il me fit signe de le suivre et m'emmena près d'une sorte de flaque. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des images dans la flaque… ou plutôt, une sorte de scène qui se produisait dans mon monde… Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis ma mère, hurler mon nom alors qu'elle était transporter au bloc opératoire._**

- SÉLÉNA ! OÙ EST MA FILLE ?! SÉLÉNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Calmez-vous madame, tout va bien se passer.

- SÉLÉNA ! SÉLÉNA ! JE VEUX VOIR MA FILLE ! SÉLÉNA !

- Je comprends, mais il faut d'abord qu'on vous soigne et aussi qu'on soigne vôtre fille. Vous comprenez ?

**_Ma mère sembla se calmer et se laissa faire._**

- Voilà. Calmez-vous madame. Maintenant, je vais laisser mes collègues faire le boulot et moi je vais voir comment va votre fille, d'accord ?

- D-d'accord…

**_À cette réponse, le médecin souria et sortit de la salle d'opération. L'image de la flaque grésilla quelques secondes, puis le médecin qui avait rassuré ma mère réapparu. Il était avec l'un de ses collègues, qui avait un air sombre._**

- Alors ?

- Elle… elle est morte…

- Des suites de ses blessures j'imagine…

- En effet… Mais qu'espériez-vous d'autre avec le morceau de pare-brise qui était logé dans le thorax et le morceau de métal qu'elle avait enfoncé au niveau du cou… ?

**_Je fus sous le choc en entendant les circonstances dans lesquelles j'étais… morte… Mais je continuais d'écouter, sans dire quoique ce soit…_**

- Je n'espérais rien Charles… Seulement… j'aurais voulu savoir si… si elle a souffert… ?

- Je ne pourrais le dire. Son cœur c'est arrêté il y a cinq minutes… Mais j'ignore si elle c'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle, ou si le choc de l'impact fut assez puissant pour la mettre dans le coma… En tout cas, j'espère que cela soit la deuxième hypothèse, bien sincèrement. Cela lui aurait évité bien des souffrances…

- Je vois…

**_Le médecin sembla extrêmement triste…_**

- Si je puis me permettre Anthony, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Cette petite était déjà condamnée…

- Je le sais bien Charles ! Seulement… il me semble avoir vu…

- Vu quoi Anthony ?

- Il me semble… il me semble avoir vu cette enfant ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes, et… et je crois qu'elle… qu'elle appelait sa mère…

- Si… si cela est effectivement le cas Anthony, elle-

- Je sais… ! Et c'est qui me fait le plus mal…

**_L'image ce brouilla et la flaque repris l'aspect de base… Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler et de m'écrouler… Sephiroth quant à lui, resta silencieux… Après avoir pleuré et hurlé pendant plusieurs heures, je me relève difficilement et je me mis à regarder en direction de l'ex général._**

- E-et maintenant… ? Qu-que suis-je… censée faire… ?

- Maintenant, tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi.

- Et quels sont-ils… ?

**_Pour être honnête, à ce moment là j'avais extrêmement peur de la réponse… Mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait…_**

_À suivre._

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre n.n La suite au prochaine épisode x). Enfin en espérant que Luna et Incarndu ne me tombe dessus par rapport à la pauvre Séléna… _x)


	3. Ch 2:Prise de conscience et décision

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Je remercie de tout cœur Lunagarden et Incarndu91 pour m'avoir convaincu de poster cette fic et de me soutenir sans relâche. Et je souhaite aussi remercier Melior, dont je suis une grande fan n_n, pour suivre ma fiction. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir les filles ^^_**

**_Crédits :_**_Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hors mis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Je n'obtiens aucun revenus sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de se qu'il y a autour._

_**Chapitre 2: Prise de conscience et Décision**_

_**Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que j'étais là… Et j'avais beau demander à Sephiroth combien de temps était passé depuis ma mort, il me répondait toujours la même chose…**_

_"Qui sait."_

_**Et plus il me sortait c'te stupide phrase, plus j'avais envie de le gifler… !**_

- À quoi réfléchis-tu ?

Tiens, tiens, voilà ma perche.

- Qui sait.

- Il serait temps de me donner ta réponse.

- Qui sait.

- Humpf…

_**Tien, il semble vexé. Ça lui apprendra... Mmm… mais bon. Il a pas tort… Je dois faire mon choix maintenant. Huh…**_

_*** Début Flash Back ***_

- E-et maintenant… ? Qu-que suis-je… censée faire… ?

- Maintenant, tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi.

- Et quels sont-ils… ?

- Et bien, soit tu décides de te battre pour pouvoir te sortir de cette situation, soit t-

- Soit quoi ?! Je me laisse mourir en faisant emporter par les flux de la rivière ?!

- Je vois que tu comprends vite.

- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi cela me servirait de me battre pour ne pas être intégrée à la rivière de la vie puisque j'errerai sans but de toute façon ?! Et puis… je ne reverrai plus ma mère alors…

- Qui te dis que celle que tu appel mère, l'es vraiment ?

- Pardon ?!

- Mmm… Je vois que tu ignores beaucoup de chose sur toi-même.

- Puisque vous avez l'air tellement au courant, dites-moi donc ce que vous savez !

- Cela dépendra de ta réponse.

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

_**Qui me dit qu'il n'essaye pas de me tromper… Après tout, je ne le connais pas vraiment… En revanche, lui a l'air de bien me connaître… et ça me fait peur… Maman… qu-qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?**_

" Séléna…"

- Huh ?!

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- V-vous n'avez rien entendu ?

- Non.

- Mmm…

- Enfin… As-tu fait ton choix ?

- Humpf… ! Qui sait… !

- Humpf ! Appel-moi lorsque tu te seras décidée.

- Non attendez ! Je…

_**Malheureusement il était déjà partit dieu seul sais où…**_

- Je plaisantais…

_**Je me mis en boule et je me mis à pleurer…**_

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps là, l'ex général apparu dans une prairie fleuri. À peine était-il arrivé qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène l'accueilli les bras croisés au niveau du torse, avec une expression mécontente au visage.**_

- T'es content Seph ?!

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Le but, c'était de la mettre en confiance, pas de semer le doute et la confusion dans son esprit!

- Tu as tes méthodes et j'ai les miennes Zack.

- Ben bravo ! Tu t-

- Taisez-vous tout les deux…

- Huh ? Aerith, qu'est-ce qui t'tracasse ?

-… Elle pleure…

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…!

_**Le jeune Zack et Sephiroth s'approchèrent du puit dans lequel la jeune Cetra regardait. Zack fut encore plus contrarié, mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**_

- Et maintenant Sephiroth ? Que comptes-tu faire… ? La briser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà… ?

_**Dans les mots que venait de dire Aerith, y résidé une certaine rancune, mais surtout une grande tristesse.**_

- …

- Alors… ? Répond-moi…

- … Je vais la retrouvé et m'excuser…

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle est secouée par les derniers évènements, et toi tu… toi tu…

- J'ai été submergé par la colère… et je m'en veux… C'est pour ça que j'y retourne.

- D'accord…

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Zack.

* * *

_**Je continuais de pleurer lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. J'arrêtai sur le champ et j'étudiai la présence qui venait de faire son entrée.**_

- Q-qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

_**Lorsque Sephiroth revenu auprès de Séléna, cette dernière bien calme, trop calme…**_

- Séléna ? Je… je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

- C-ce n'est rien… V-vous aviez raison…

- Non, non j'insiste, je m'ex- Euh… pardon ?

- V-vous aviez raison… j-j'ai fais mon choix…

_**La jeune fille se leva et se tourna vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier commença à s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, et une fine poussière verte apparaître tout autour de Séléna.**_

- Huh ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu choisi la deuxième option ?!

- Parce que d-dans un c-cas comme d-dans l'autre… j'allais souffrir… alors… je préfère disparaître p-pour ne plus être un poids pour q-qui que ce soit…

- Non… non ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

_**La jeune fille disparue en un fin nuage de poussière. Quant à Sephiroth, il s'en voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sur le moment il ne savait quoi faire… il s'était excusé pourtant… LUI. Sephiroth. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait baisser les bras si facilement… Elle qui ne reculait devant rien dans le monde où elle avait vécu pendant les seize première années de sa vie… Mais il se rendit compte qu'avec la décision de Séléna, que si elle était si confiante c'était… c'était grâce à la femme qui l'avait élevé tout ces années. Jody n'était peut-être pas la mère biologique de Séléna, mais il n'empêche qu'elles avaient un lien aussi fort une vraie mère avec son enfant…  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire, Minerva en personne apparu sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais surtout de peur de l'ex-général. Qui, savait parfaitement se qu'il attendait.**_

- Sephiroth.

- Oui déesse… je sais…

- Je vois… Tu connais donc ta sentence.

- Oui… déesse…

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

_**Alors que Minerva leva simplement la main, de fin filaments apparurent et se ruèrent sur Sephiroth, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa faire sans dire mot. C'est ainsi que Sephiroth disparu dans la zone la plus sombre de la Rivière de la Vie. Subissant mille et un tourments jusqu'au dernier jour de la planète.**_

* * *

Niark niark niark x). Alors, alors. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais, je suis une sadique de première mais bon, sachez que je vais poster un épilogue d'ici un ou deux jour pour plus d'explication ^^. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, je vous ré . Je vous réserve une petite surprise n_n.


	4. Ch 2:Prise de conscience et décision bis

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ voici LE véritable second chapitre x) Et oui, je me suis moquée de vous pour voir les réactions xD. Enfin bref, je vous expliquerai à la fin du chapitre. Bon, ensuite je remercie de tout cœur Lunagarden et Incarndu91 pour m'avoir convaincu de poster cette fic et de me soutenir sans relâche. Et je souhaite aussi remercier Melior et Chl007, dont je suis une grande fan n_n, pour suivre ma fiction. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir les filles ^^ Et ne pas me faire tuer par vous pour cette petite "farce" ^^_**

**_Et je souhaite à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction une bonne lecture. ^^_**

**_Crédits :_**_Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hors mis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Je n'obtiens aucun revenus sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de se qu'il y a autour._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Prise de conscience et Décision**_

_**Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que j'étais là… Et j'avais beau demander à Sephiroth combien de temps était passé depuis ma mort, il me répondait toujours la même chose…**_

_"Qui sait."_

_**Et plus il me sortait c'te stupide phrase, plus j'avais envie de le gifler… !**_

- À quoi réfléchis-tu ?

_Tiens, tiens, voilà ma perche._

- Qui sait.

- Il serait temps de me donner ta réponse.

- Qui sait.

- Humpf…

_Tiens, il semble vexé. Ça lui apprendra, hi, hi. Mmm… mais bon. Il a pas tort… Je dois faire mon choix maintenant. Huh…_

_*** Début Flash Back ***_

- E-et maintenant… ? Qu-que suis-je… censée faire… ?

- Maintenant, tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi.

- Et quels sont-ils… ?

- Et bien, soit tu décides de te battre pour pouvoir te sortir de cette situation, soit t-

- Soit quoi ?! Je me laisse mourir en me faisant emporter par les flux de la rivière ?!

- Je vois que tu comprends vite.

- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi cela me servirait de me battre pour ne pas être intégrée à la Rivière de la Vie puisque j'errerai sans but de toute façon ?! Et puis… je ne reverrai plus ma mère alors…

- Qui te dis que celle que tu appelles mère, l'est vraiment ?

- Pardon ?!

- Mmm… Je vois que tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur toi-même.

- Puisque vous avez l'air tellement au courant, dites-moi donc ce que vous savez !

- Cela dépendra de ta réponse.

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

_**Qui me dit qu'il n'essaye pas de me tromper… Après tout, je ne le connais pas vraiment… En revanche, lui a l'air de bien me connaître… et ça me fait peur… Maman… qu-qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?**_

" Séléna…"

- Huh ?!

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- V-vous n'avez rien entendu ?

- Non.

- Mmm…

- Enfin… As-tu fait ton choix ?

- Humpf… ! Qui sait… !

- Humpf ! Appelle-moi lorsque tu te seras décidée.

- Non attendez ! Je…

_**Malheureusement il était déjà partit dieu seul sais où…**_

- Je plaisantais…

_**Je me mis en boule et je me mis à pleurer…**_

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps là, l'ex-général apparu dans une prairie fleurie. À peine était-il arrivé qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène l'accueilli les bras croisés au niveau du torse, avec une expression mécontente au visage.**_

- T'es content Seph ?!

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Le but, c'était de la mettre en confiance, pas de semer le doute et la confusion dans son esprit !

- Tu as tes méthodes et j'ai les miennes Zack.

- Ben bravo ! Tu t-

- Taisez-vous tout les deux…

- Huh ? Aerith, qu'est-ce qui t'tracasse ?

-… Elle pleure…

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…!

_**Le jeune Zack et Sephiroth s'approchèrent du puits dans lequel la jeune Cetra regardait. Zack fut encore plus contrarié, mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**_

- Et maintenant Sephiroth ? Que comptes-tu faire… ? La briser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà… ?

_**Dans les mots que venait de dire Aerith, y résidait une certaine rancune, mais surtout une grande tristesse.**_

- …

- Alors… ? Réponds-moi… Tu sais très bien qu'elle est secouée par les derniers évènements, et toi tu… toi tu…

- Je sais ce que je fais, Aerith. Pour l'instant elle semble désemparée, mais je la connais mieux que personne. Elle est aussi têtue qu'un chocobo, ou que toi.

_**Sur le coup, la jeune Cetra leva brusquement la tête, surprise par les mots de l'ancien SOLDAT. Cet étonnement fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire à ce dernier.**_

- Et puis, dois-je te rappeler qui est la personne qui m'a demandait de l'aide ?

- Hi hi, effectivement. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Mais… j'aurais voulu savoir une chose Sephiroth.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu as provoqué l'accident de la petite… ?

- Mmm… ça…

* * *

_**Je sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai pleuré, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. À croire que Sephiroth savait… À vrai dire, je le trouve très étrange… D'abord, il m'explique vaguement qui il est, où je suis et le pourquoi je suis à cette endroit… Mais il veut absolument rien me dire sur ce qui prétend savoir sur moi…**_

_**En tout cas, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne me veut pas de mal, sinon il m'en aurait fait depuis bien longtemps.**_

_" Tu te trompes sur son compte…"_

_" Huh ?!"_

- Qu-qui est là ?

_" Ne lui fait pas confiance…"_

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

_" Tu le seras bien assez tôt…"_

- Non attendez ! Dîtes moi ce que vous savez !

_**Je n'eu aucune réponse en retour… En revanche, le doute s'insinua dans mon cœur… peut-être que cette voix avait dit vrai… Mais à l'époque, il avait été le seul à m'avoir aidé. Alors j'ai mis mes doutes de côtés et j'ai agit par rapport à ce que ma tête me disait. Je me disais qu'écouter une voix était totalement idiot. Mais avec le temps… Enfin… Juste après la petite intervention de la voix mystère, Sephiroth réapparu, calme.**_

- Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Huh ?

_**Je leva ma tête et vit Sephiroth me tendre la main. Main que je pris avec joie.**_

- Oui ça va mieux, merci.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si vous le dites.

_**Il me fixa quelque peu surpris. Contente de mon effet, je me tourna vers lui et lui afficha le plus de mes sourires. Il sembla soulagé, voir… heureux… ? Sincèrement je ne pourrais le dire.**_

- Alors ?

- Et bien j'ai décidé.

- Et quel choix as-tu fait ?

- De me battre. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passera mais, si vous m'avez demandé ce que je comptais faire, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- En effet.

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Tu verras.

- Maieeeuuuhhhhhhh ! Vous aviez promiiiiis !

- Je n'ai rien promis du tout. J'ai simplement dit que cela dépendrais de la réponse.

- Méchant !

_**Il eut un petit rire grâce à mes gamineries et je ne tarda pas à rire non plus. Si seulement ce court avait pu durer éternellement… Je pense que j-…**_

_À suivre._

* * *

_Bon maintenant je vais tout vous dire quant à ma "farce" pour ce chapitre. En faite dernièrement je me suis amusée à regarder des let's play sur un jeu du nom de _**Corpse Party : Blood Covered Repeated Fear****. **_En revanche je préviens tout de suite les âmes sensibles de na pas regarder les let's play concernant ce jeu ou même de regarder les quelques oav que sont _**Corpse Party : Tortured Souls**_ et _**Corpse Party : Missing Footage**_, car il s'agit d'un jeu horreur que nos amis les japonais on fait, et perso je trouve que se sont des malades xD mais bon, passons. Pour en revenir sur le sujet, ce jeu propose différentes fin. Des "Wrong End", qui sont considéré comme des game over et les autres nous permettent de poursuivre le jeu, naturellement. Mais moi, dans mon cerveau malade je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal d'utiliser ce même système, vu que les "Wrong End" du jeu surviennent par rapport au choix du joueur tout au long du jeu. Donc, voilà pour l'explication. Maintenant je vais répondre au quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu depuis le début de la fic._

_**Lunagarden : **__Alors, de un je suis pas plus peste que toi P. De deux t'es jamais contente j'écris mes fics parce que je les trouvent nul et c'est toujours le cas xD et tertio, j'ai hâte de t'entendre me râler dessus par rapport à ce que tu lis en ce moment xD._

_**Incardu91:**__ Non pas droit de me tuer, sinon t'aura pas la suite xD Après je pourrais en dire autant à ton sujet vu comme TU MASSACRES CE PAUVRE SEPHIROTH ET CE PAUVRE YAZOO DANS TES FICS X(. Non je déconne ^^, enfin bref j'espère que le véritable chapitre t'auras plus n_n._

_**Mélior Silverdjane : **__Pour répondre à tes question Mel-chan sache que la voix que Séléna a entendu est celle de Aerith, sauf que, vu qu'elle à pensé pile au même moment à sa mère, elle c'est dite que c'était elle. Après à la base si j'avais continué selon ma "Wrong End" Seph aurait souffert jusqu'à destruction de la planète grâce la venue d'Oméga, mais aurait fait parti intégrante de Chaos dit Vincent dans notre cas. Et Séléna aurait fait partit intégrante d'Oméga xD lorsqu'il serait venu. Ensuite pourquoi Seph plutôt qu'un autre ? Ben pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aime beaucoup Sephiroth et que généralement on lui donne un rôle de méchant ou un petit rôle, donc moi j'ai décidé d'en le deuxième personnages principal de ma fiction. Pour les choix tu as vu dans le chapitre ^^ et pourquoi est-elle différente de ses amis qui sont sur Terre ? Ben ça tu le découvriras tout au long de l'histoire. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ^^_

_**Chl007**__ : Hello miss ^^ alors, pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas si Angeal et Génésis Apparaîtrions dans ma fiction. Concernant la mère biologique de Séléna, tu seras tout au fur et à mesure que j'écrirais l'histoire n_n._

_Voilà, voilà. Je pense avoir tout dit. Ah, par contre j'ignore si je recommencerais. Certes ce coup-ci c'était plutôt marrant, mais je pense que je vais vite m'en lasser -_-. Donc à la prochaine ^^_


End file.
